O Método de Castiel
by MoiLina
Summary: O anjo sabia como testar a lealdade de Dean. DASTIEL. Shortfic.


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** O anjo sabia como testar a lealdade de Dean. DASTIEL. Shortfic.

**Status: **Terminada.

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha exclusiva culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

**O MÉTODO DE CASTIEL**

Quando Castiel apareceu naquela manhã cinzenta, Dean estava com garfo na posição perfeita para a primeira bocada na torta de maçã e pera que, infelizmente, foi desviado do destino pelo estomago do anjo empurrando seu cotovelo para o lado.

Irritado, o caçador deixou o garfo cair com um tilintar de volta ao prato. "Mas que merda, Castiel! Não tinha hora mais inconveniente na sua agenda, não?"

"Desculpa, Dean, mas preciso falar com você, é importante." respondeu desconcertado, olhando para o lado e dando um breve aceno para Sam, que havia levantado os olhos do computador pelo burburinho logo cedo.

"Desembucha, Castiel, ou minha torta esfria." Resmungou se levantando, empurrando a cadeira com as pernas e ficou de frente para o anjo. Castiel tinha o cenho franzido e parecia realmente preocupado, mas Dean não desmanchou o bico, mesmo sentindo-se um pouco incomodado - e porque não dizer - preocupado com a expressão do outro.

"Eu preciso de um favor seu, Dean." pediu sucinto, alisando a própria gravata por uma pequena pausa. Dean acompanhou as mãos do anjo pelo tecido. Isso era uma novidade, considerou.

"O que está acontecendo, Cas? Do que você precisa?" a voz ainda estava monótona e mais seca do que deveria, mas Dean já havia cedido àquele ponto.

Castiel balançou a cabeça de leve. "Isso é muito importante, Dean." o anjo levantou o olhar e fixou-o seriamente no rosto do caçador. "Eu preciso ter certeza que posso confiar em você." Acrescentou, e Dean pode ver seu constrangimento com mais clareza quando os olhos do anjo vacilaram.

"Mas que droga que está falando, Castiel? Alguma vez te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim? ou mesmo Sam?" indagou alterando o tom de voz para uma nota mais grave, apontado para si e para o irmão. Aquilo era alguma brincadeira?

"Desculpa, Dean. Se não fosse necessário, eu não estaria considerando isso." murmurou, voltando a segurar a ponta da gravata.

O caçador suspirou profundamente, apertando os cantos dos olhos com os dedos e fazendo da alma coração para recuperar o tino e manter a calma. Ok, o grupo já não era mais unido como um dia já fora, e as missões de Castiel tomavam um tempo absurdo, mas a relação entre eles não havia mudado tanto assim. Havia? Ele não saberia explicar para alguém, nem mesmo para si próprio, mas sentiu-se ofendido com a atitude do anjo. Era como se um pequeno buraco houvesse sido cavado no seu peito no exato momento que Castiel pedirá que "provasse" sua... o que? lealdade?

"Que seja, Castiel..." cedeu por fim, com um movimento vago das mãos. "Que prova precisa?" e engoliu o orgulho, só um pouquinho, que desceu torto na garganta. Ele via pelo canto dos olhos, que até mesmo Sam, àquela altura, estava observando os dois com atenção.

Mas nada poderia prepará-lo, e no instante seguinte Dean sentiu o chão faltar aos seus pés.

O pedido de Castiel não era normal e, mesmo sem conseguir imaginar como se provava lealdade por alguém - não bastava toda a história deles juntos? - ele não tinha como prever o que aconteceu.

Num segundo encarava os olhos muito azuis de Castiel, determinados, e então sentiu o choque elétrico atravessá-lo num segundo, pelo corpo todo, arrepiando seus cabelos e braços, quando os lábios macios do anjo fecharam-se ternos sobre os seus. Estremeceu antes de paralisar, olhos arregalados, sentindo as mãos adormecerem e as orelhas queimarem enquanto Castiel se movia suavemente contra sua boca, leve como uma pluma.

E naquele instante Dean só sabia de uma coisa: qualquer racionalidade havia sido varrida de si, assim que a pele do anjo encostou na sua. Só havia Castiel. Era Castiel na sua boca, era Castiel em suas mãos e por trás das pálpebras. Com um som abafado, sentindo que seu coração podia explodir em mil pedaços, fechou os olhos e segurou o rosto de do anjo em suas mãos, aprofundando o beijo. Quando sentiu a língua dele contra a sua, e as mãos apoiadas no seu peito procurando apoio, sentiu o quarto ao seu redor desaparecer e ele teria continuado assim, para sempre.

Quando Castiel se afastou, Dean ainda demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar, abrindo os olhos devagar e piscou perdido para os lábios cereja do anjo, e então para os seus olhos. Desde quando Castiel se tornará tão... lindo? E embora mil perguntas gritassem dentro da sua cabeça, ele parecia não ser capaz de falar, mas o anjo já havia percebido isso – talvez até previsto?

"Fico feliz, Dean, em saber que ainda somos os mesmos." concluiu o anjo, e segurou o queixo de Dean procurando chamar a atenção total do caçador para si - mais precisamente, para o que estava falando - e continuou. "Eu preciso ir, mas... assim que tiver todas as informações, volto para te passar os detalhes."

Castiel ensaiou dar um passo para trás, mas Dean o agarrou pela manga antes. "Castiel... mas que? o que foi...? eu não..." engrolou, mal controlando a própria língua. Seu corpo ainda formigava com a proximidade do anjo.

"Eu ouvi... entre os humanos, Dean... que não se deve confiar em uma pessoa que beija de olhos abertos, mas você fechou os seus." explicou, e após uma pausa significativa, com um passo a frente deu um selinho nos lábios entreabertos do caçador, e para Dean ele pareceu meio incerto naquele momento, com face rosa e olhos brilhantes. "Bem, até mais... Dean." e sumiu.

Ainda estático, com braços parados no ar a meio caminho e cara de peixe fora d'água, olhou de soslaio para Sam, com a mesma expressão de choque que a sua.

O irmão suspirou audivelmente. "Não, você vai me explic..." ensaiou dizer, e prevendo um discurso de horas, Dean o interrompeu imediatamente, chacoalhando a cabeça para se livrar do torpor:

"Cala a boca, Sam!" exclamou rude, mas então suavizou a voz e encarou o irmão apropriadamente. "No momento, eu realmente prefiro acreditar que nada aconteceu... é SÉRIO, Sam, depois..." insistiu quando o irmão voltou a abrir a boca, pegando a chaves do motel e saindo sem se importar em trancar a porta, e nem se lembrando da torta sobre a mesa.

Ah, ele ainda ia ter uma conversa muito séria com aquele anjo de uma figa!

****

**Fim.**

**OBS. **Rompante maluco, rs, daqueles que só tenho perto da hora de dormir. xD

Embora eu não tenha assistido a nenhum cap. da season 7 de SPN, eu já sei o fim indigno do anjinho (ç.ç) e bem, me deu uma agonia imensa! Principalmente pq eu sei, quando a série não vai bem (nos planos que os fãs gostam), a gente perde o pique por ela. =/

E eu fiquei com mta saudades das fics românticas do FF... daí comecei a ouvir a música do Bruno Mars (Grenade), e dela me lembrei desse "conselho" popular (sentindo completamente contrário ao da música, mas ok, qm liga?)... e logo me saltou aquela inocência que só o Castiel tinha ...

... em resumo, rss, eu não resisti e deixei a imaginação – já meio enferrujada – fluir, resultando nessa _masterpiece _que compartilho agora.

Espero que gostem... e _please! _Deixe uma review para uma autora carente! Sugestões/críticas serão sempre bem vinda. =))

Bom feriado para todos!


End file.
